Repeat Offender
by JuniperLemon
Summary: Dean is always getting arrested and police officer Sam is getting real tired of it.


Police Officer Sam Wesson sighed as he rested his hand on the handle to the interview room. With his other hand he pulled his cap off his head and tucked it under his arm. He steeled himself and entered the small room.

The man that sat handcuffed to the small table peered up at the cop and smirked. The officer felt his stomach flip at the crooked, over confident smile. He sighed and rubbed a large hand over his weary face. It had been a long shift and was about to get significantly longer.

"Officer." Dean Winchester greeted cockily.

"Mr Winchester." He returned, placing his cap onto the interview table.

"So, we meet again."

Sam's gaze slowly moved up to Dean's face but he remained silent for a few moments more, "It's gotten to the point where you can't keep acting like this is a surprise." His hazel eyes spoke of a deep, core tiredness which would not be easily rectified. He opened the file on the table, "What was it this time?"

"I'm not really sure." Dean admitted honestly, "Either speeding or loitering with intent." He leant his head at an angle to try and read what was typed about him in the unsurprisingly large file.

Sam caught on to what he was trying to do so snapped it shut. He held his hands in a praying position in front of his lips as though he was trying to remain calm. His eyes studied every feature on Dean's handsome face like he was committing it to memory.

"Why do you do this?" Sam asked, desperation leaking into his voice, "Do you do this everywhere you go?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean admitted, honestly. "I just seem to get caught here more often." He flashed a dazzling smile. Sam was too tired to lap up his low-key flattery.

"Will you stop? Please?" He rested his chin against his palm.

He played offended, "And miss out on spending time with my favorite police officer?!"

"Just please stop." He shut the case file and undid the man's handcuffs.

Sam led the criminal out to the front of the small building. He held the door open for him and watched him skip down the stone steps as though he hadn't just been arrested again. The man strolled off around the corner and off into the darkness.

Sam just hoped that one day the man did something serious enough for him to actually get held accountable. He'd praise the Lord the day he saw that man's cocky grin behind bars.

* * *

-A few weeks later-

Sam was cruising along the main road in his patrol car but it had been a quiet shift since nobody in this town ever tended to stay out later than 11pm. He continued rolling along peacefully and approached the end of town where a forest began.

He was about to turn and head back to the station when a figure suddenly darted out from the tree line. Sam squinted and noted the male was partly on fire and was running with a machete held above his head. He was running at full pelt like his life depended on it.

As the figure ran closer, Sam wasn't surprised to identify him as Dean Winchester. Rolling his eyes, he flashed his lights and stepped out the car. The crazed man came to a halt in front of him and a perky smirk grew across his lips.

"Officer Wesson! What a pleasant surprise!" The man greeted as he pulled his flaming shirt over his head and discarded it to burn out on the floor. "Anyway, got to run as I have this thing chasing me but if you want to arrest me for this then just charge me twice next time, okay?"

The man began sprinting off again in the direct he had originally been going. Sam shook his head and climbed back into his patrol vehicle. He was about to start the engine when some creature came tearing out of the forest. It had the appearance of a mutated dog but seemed to have rotting flesh hanging off it.

Sam's mouth hung open as he watched the creature run in the same direction Dean had gone only a few seconds before. The officer blinked and rubbed his eyes before picking up the energy drink in his cup holder then reading the ingredients; Could any of these have side effects?


End file.
